A Study of Pokemon Training, by Celedon University
by lil' white Raven
Summary: A comprehensive look at the world of Pokémon training within Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh and the laws, history and beliefs surrounding it. An on-going study by the collective student body of Celadon University.  Written from in-world perspectives.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note**__**: Just so all of you know in advance, the premise for this fic was thought up mostly after reading 'A Beginner's Guide to Pokémon' by Thanos6, and realising some time later that while people go into heaps of detail about the pokemon and their behaviour no-one really thinks about how the poke-world works as a society and how it became the way it is. This fic is my attempt at trying to work out the details that always bugged me and to act as a background setting for the pokemon world my fanfic ToaNL is set in, and as such will updated mostly on whims or whenever I think up something relevant has to be put up. ...It may be wildly out of order because of this.  
Also, for all those reading, I'd like to ask that you please keep an eye out for any inconsistencies or **__**direct**__** violations of canon; I tend to come up with most of this stuff after a lot of thought on how it would work but I may miss details so it would be a huge help if you could point out any errors to me. Thanks~**_

A Study of Pokémon Training by Celadon University._  
Summary: A comprehensive look at the world of Pokémon training within Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh (Asia-pacific region) and the laws, history and beliefs surrounding it. An on-going study by the collective student body of Celadon University._

**Introduction**

Pokemon training. All of you know what it is and likely all of you have been on a pokemon journey of your own in your youth. Perhaps you're training a pokemon now. Whether it is for battle, business or domestic skills, all of you with little to no exception are sure to know the basic idea behind what pokemon training is.

But what do you actually _know_ about pokemon training?  
How did it begin, how has the idea behind it changed over time and how has it affected the society of today?

All these answers and more we, the students of Celadon University as well as our associates from the Violet City Pokemon Academy and the Canalave City research group, wish to answer as well as provide a better understanding of just how important pokemon and our thoughts about them are to our everyday lives.

This book will also cover basic pokemon laws, rights and other legislation in the various regions within the Asia Pacific, as well as contemporary issues currently facing the training world today; many of which are controversial and are heavily debated.  
For those who would like to skip subjects that may be controversial, there will be an asterisk(*****) placed next to the subject title. Note that any viewpoints shown within the book are not the views of Celadon University as a whole and that readers are encouraged to form their own opinions regarding such topics.

For those wishing to read more about individual species of pokemon, their care and training, we recommend the book, 'A Beginner's Guide to Pokemon' by Professor Kuzdo as well as the many books suggested within it.

*Note: As this book is still being compiled and currently only available on the Celadon University website, a list of contents, index and complete list of references is currently impossible. When they are available they will also be posted on the University's website.

_**Well, that's the introduction. Not much there of interest, I know, but I wanted to make this sound as realistically as I could~**_

_**Anyway, just wanted to let you guys know that updates of this fic will be totally random as another pokemon fic (ToaNL) is my priority right now and will remain that way until I finish it so, sorry about that. ^^;**_

_**...Also, I have the next few chapters already in the works, but if anyone out there has any ideas you'd like to give me or any topic you'd like me to discuss, please review/pm me and I'll see what I can do about it.**_

_**(Ps, For those who think of an idea I hadn't thought of previously, or come up with something just so awesome I have to put it in, on the chapter where the idea is mentioned, your usernames will be used somewhere in that chapter as a reference, student's name, etc or underlined in the author's notes at the end of the chapter. Hope that's a good incentive to get your thinking caps on, and if it isn't... Well... How about invisible internet cookies..?) **_


	2. Basic requirements for Trainers

_**Author's note:**__** Ah~ Finally done... This took me quite a while and honestly, I just glad I'm finished with the legislation stuff. (YAY! No more law stuffs!)  
Sorry in advance if some details seem a bit out of place; I don't want to waste time working out a set order for chapters so most of the chapters will be in random order. Hope you don't mind~**_

_**Summary: **__A Study of Pokémon Training__ by Celadon University.  
Summary: A comprehensive look at the world of Pokémon training within Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh (Asia-pacific region) and the laws, history and beliefs surrounding it. An on-going study by the collective student body of Celadon University._

**Basic requirements for Trainers in the Asia-Pacific.**

_*Note: The information this section specialises in is updated and modified every three to six months. As such, any modifications to pokemon league law in the concerned areas will be listed shortly after they are announced._

_..._

**Kan-Jo**** (The combined leagues of Johto and Kanto)**

**Basic:** Licences for pokemon ownership are automatically given to children on the year they turn 10, but in order to set out on a journey without a parent or guardian must wait until the age of 15 or apply for a **Y.T.L**.  
Persons over the age of 15 may leave home at anytime, however they will have to apply for an official training program if they wish to receive a standard starter kit for free.

**Income Status: **Pokemon training is not usually regarded as a profession and Trainers are only taxed if they earn over ¥1 000 000 in prize money a year. Even then the tax rate for trainers not payed by the league is a mere 12%.  
Official Pokemon league trainers are taxed the normal rates according to their incomes.

**Young Trainers Licence (Y.T.L)**

**Application for Y.T.L: **To successfully apply for a Y.T.L persons are required to be from 10 to 15 years of age, to score at least 70% on the 'Pokemon training, Surviving and Self-protection exam' (PSSE), provide proof of a parent/caretaker's consent* and fill out the necessary registration forms.  
*_This condition may be by-passed due to personal circumstances. _

**Benefits of a Y.T.L:** Upon obtaining their licences, Y.T.L trainers will be automatically given a standard starter kit which contains the following items: (1) Pokedex of a pre-chosen colour, (1) standard badge and ribbon case, (5) pokeballs, (1) natural food guide, (1) standard trainer's pack; a pre-chosen backpack, shoulder bag or belt bag type with at least two mini-sizing compartments, and in Johto (1) standard model Poke-Gear of a pre-chosen colour.  
A pokemon will not be provided with the kit and instead must be obtained from either a parent/caretaker, a local gym, a league established lab or adopted from a nearby pokemon shelter.

**Requirements for keeping a Y.T.L: **In order to complete basic education requirements, Y.T.L trainers are required to complete 30 hours worth of work for each of the 5 compulsory subjects (English, Math, Science, History, Geography) and at least 10 hours worth of a non-compulsory subject (Art, Music, Language, Wood work, a pokemon related study, etc) every three months, which comes around to about minimum 53 hours a week.  
More work may be required depending on the school involved.

Completed work should be sent as soon as possible to the trainer's school for processing. Failure to complete and send the work in time, or a score below 50% in an end of year exam for a compulsory subject will result in the immediate revoking of the Y.T.L from the student in question.*  
_*Exceptions are rare but may be given if there are extenuating circumstances._

Y.T.L trainers also need to register their names at a Pokemon Centre once every three months and at the end of each year (20th Dec to 1st Jan), where the trainer will receive their school work and reports. Failure to do so will result in a search and the revoking of the Y.T.L from the trainer.

Note: Regardless of whether or not the Y.T.L is revoked, the trainer will still be considered the rightful owner of any pokemon caught while travelling, and will only be asked to surrender them if the trainer has been found mistreating them or if a pokemon desperately wants to be released._**(1)**_

**Other pokemon-related licences found only in Johto or Kanto: **  
E.S.D (Exorcist Society's Diploma) available only at Sprout Tower and the Ecruteak Gym in Johto.  
G.C.D (Gym Challengers Diploma) available across Kan-Jo.  
P.B.L (Pokemon Breeders Licence) available across Kan-Jo.  
P.H.M (Pokemon for Human health Membership) available only in major cities of Kanto.  
P.M.C (Pokemon Marriage Certificate_**(1)**_) available across Johto.  
P.U.D (Psychic Users Diploma) available only at the Saffron Gym in Kanto.

**Pokemon-related associations found only in Johto or Kanto: **The Exorcist Society (for ghost handlers and monks), Fuji's Protection Fund(FPF), the Kan-Jo Hiker's Association, PsySchoolers (a group dedicated to teaching young psychics), Oak Helpers (volunteers for finding, compiling and aiding Pokedex data research), R.A.W ('Research Affects the World' a group dedicated to researching world changing phenomenon), SILPH Co, and the Viridian Forest Protection Society.

_**(1)**_ See page: '_Modern Pokemon and Human Interaction'_ for further information.

...

**Hoenn****:**

**Basic:** Licences for pokemon ownership and training are automatically given out on a child tenth year. However due to the added terrain hazards during the annual Winter monsoons and the Summer heatwaves, all trainers under the age of 17 living in Hoenn must return to school during those six months of the year.  
Certain routes are completely blocked off to all traffic during this time, unless one possesses a **H.S.C**.

**Income Status:** Pokemon training is considered a low income job, so only 2% of a trainer's income is taxed unless they earn over ¥600 000 a year. If they exceed that the tax is as follows:  
¥600 000 or more = 13.4%, ¥3 800 000 or more = 22.1%, ¥7 000 000 or more = 34.7%, ¥10 000 000 or more = 50% (the max taxable income rate*).  
Gym Leader and Elite Four positions run by the League are untaxed due to being considered as government operated, but are still lowing income earning jobs as costs associated with running their facilities are often significant. Other trainers payed by the league are taxed the normal rates.  
_*A rate that will soon increase if the OZONE political party earn enough seats in parliament next year, as part of their 'Anti-training campaign'._

**Extra:** Due to the high risk of students of all ages being unable to get home once the season change hits, Hoenn students from the age of ten upwards can have their school records sent to whichever school they are closest to at the time and continue their education there.  
Free food and lodging for all students is automatically available at the nearest pokemon centre though staying at a hotel is far from uncommon.

Again, due to Hoenn's weather patterns, it is not uncommon for young trainers to travel together in large groups, with anywhere between 5 to 20 trainers in a single group. It is thought that this is the major reason the training age has yet to be increased, as well as why Hoenn features double battles more heavily than anywhere else in the world except for Orre (whose training population mostly originated from Hoenn in the first place).

**Hoenn Survivalist's Certificate (H.S.C)**

**Application for a H.S.C: **To successfully apply for a H.S.C persons are required to undertake a basic first aid course, own at least one well trained water, flying or fighting type over level 30, score at least 80% on the standard Hoenn police physical exam and have experience dealing with extreme terrain. Registration forms must also be signed.  
Applicants will also have to sit an hour long personal history interview with a league official and allow their names to be placed on the Hoenn Rescue and Aid Services registry (HRAS).

**Benefits of a H.S.C: **Trainers who apply for a H.S.C are automatically offered an Absol as a gift, however owning one is not compulsory for obtaining a H.S.C. It is however highly recommended.

Upon obtaining a H.S.C a trainer will be given a standard ranger's kit containing the following items: (12) Mini-sizing capsules designed for equipment, (1) 30 metre rope, (1) hook, (1) convertible bike, (1) first aid kit, (1) compass, (1) mobile phone, (1) Poke-Nav automatically equipped with a phone, emergency radio, map and GPS, (1) Pokedex(if they don't already have one), and (1) standard issue back pack with four mini-sizing pockets.

H.S.C trainers are the only ones permitted to travel by land along routes 118, 103, 114, 115, the southern half of 119, 124, Mt Chimney's Jagged Path, and the northern half of 120, during the monsoon and heatwave seasons due to extremely dangerous terrain.

Good on a resume, and a necessary requirement for any paying Hoenn ranger career.

**Requirements for keeping a H.S.C:** In order for to keep a H.S.C after first obtaining it, it is necessary to renew its registration every five years after which time it will expire.  
It is necessary to be ready to be on hand in case of a nearby emergency; H.S.C trainers are listed among the Hoenn Rescue and Aid Services (HRAS) registry and as such are expected to respond to any emergency they are called to, especially if it is within one of the restricted zones during the monsoon or heatwave season.*  
*_During such an emergency, other people may enter the restricted areas in order to provide aid but must be supervised by at least one H.S.C trainer._

**Extra:** Since the introduction of the 'Absol gift' seven years ago, annual fatalities among H.S.C trainers has dropped to less than a tenth of what it used to be. It is believed that it is because of this that Absols are finally being accepted by the wider community.  
UPDATE: It was recently confirmed by the current HRAS president that simply by owning an Absol, a person without the H.S.C was just as likely to travel safely through restricted areas as any H.S.C trainer. It is now being debated whether or not allow passage through restricted areas if a trainer owns one, however, many police and rescue workers are against the move as H.S.C trainers currently make up around 43% of all volunteer workers in Hoenn.

**Other pokemon-related licences found only in Hoenn:**  
H.J.P (Hoenn Judging Permit) a permit only obtainable in Hoenn's contest halls.  
R.C.P (Rock Collector's Permit) a permit for evolutionary stone mining only obtainable from the Devon Corp building in Rustboro City.

**Pokemon-related associations found only in Hoenn: **Ash Collecting League, A.G.A (the Aromatherapy girl's association), AQUA (an ocean-based environmental group), Devon Corp, HRAS, the Iga clan Ninja fans, MAGMA (a land-based environmental group), OZONE (a group completely opposed to the capture and training of pokemon), the Mirage Fanatics (a group dedicated to solving mysteries), the Pokemon Berry Planter's Society, the Mt Pyre psychic's association, and the Seasoned Seaboys Corp (a group dedicated to mapping underwater caverns and helping people understand more about the world's oceans).

**...**

**Sinnoh****:**

**Basic:** Licences for pokemon ownership can be obtained from Pokemon Centres for children as young as 4, the youngest age limit anywhere in the world. However due to the year-round danger hazards within and surrounding Mt Coronet, travel is restricted to persons over 16 without a parent or guardian accompanying them.  
For those wishing to travel before then without a parent or guardian, they can apply for a **Y.T.L** and even then must travel with another person and register that person's name at a Pokemon Centre.  
After the age of 16, a separate licence known as the **S.T.P** must be obtained to allow entry into any Sinnoh League sponsored Tournament or Contest.

**Income Status:** Trainers are not taxed but must pay an annual fee of ¥5 000 on top of any licence fees they may already have pay to the League. Failure to do so will result in Pokemon Centres charging for their services.  
Official Pokemon League trainers' incomes are taxed, but at a reduced rate, making Official League training a middle to high income earning career.

**Young Trainer Permit (Y.T.P)**

**Application for a Y.T.P:** Applicants must be at least 13 years old and have completed their registration forms, as well as signed permission from both their parents/caretakers and from the applicant's current school*. Applicants must also pass both a basic 'Pokemon Health and Care' and a 'First Aid' exam.  
*_Note: Students from any Pokemon Trainers School in Sinnoh will automatically be given permission as they are run PTA (Pokemon Trainers Association) who fund and organise the long distance education programs used throughout Sinnoh._

**Benefits of a Y.T.P:** Upon gaining a Y.T.P, trainers will also be given the following items: (1) standard Pokedex of a pre-chosen colour, (1) guidebook on Sinnoh terrain and edible plants, (6) pokeballs, (1)Poke-Tech watch, and (1) standard trainer's pack; a pre-chosen backpack, shoulder bag or belt bag type with at least two mini-sizing compartments.  
Trainers will also receive (1) starter pokemon coupon* which can be redeemed at any Pokemon Gym, shelter, Global Trading Station or league sanctioned Lab.  
*_The starter pokemon is only valid for a trainer's first pokemon and is void if a trainer already has a pokemon registered under his/her name. Please note that while any unevolved pokemon may be given out, regional starters are rare and generally only given out during regional trainer-study programs organised by Pokemon Researchers. _

**Requirements for keeping a Y.T.P:** Renewal of a Y.T.P costs ¥8 000 annually, and must be payed each year by a trainer until they complete year 10 successfully, regardless of age. Also, a Y.T.P trainer under the age of 16 must have a registered travelling companion over the age of 16 with them, who must be re-registered along with the trainer each time they enter a town or city with a Pokemon Centre*. Young trainers boarding at a Pokemon Centre without such a companion are considered highly suspicious and failure for a companion to register within the current day will result in the calling of the police.  
*_Because of this rule, it is not uncommon to find young trainers loitering around Pokemon Centres looking for travelling partners in exchange for items, money and/or sparring. In very rare cases, pokemon and illegal goods may also be offered (and in the case of the latter should be reported to the police as soon as possible)._

**Extra:** Upon registering as a companion for a Y.T.P trainer a full background check will likely be done by Pokemon Centre Staff to insure the trainer's safety, and those with criminal records or a bad history with police are likely to be banned from registering. Registration generally takes around twenty four hours.  
Re-registration of a Y.T.P trainer and companion must be done at least once every two months. Failure for this to occur will result in a man-hunt, and may result in the revoking of the Y.T.P from the trainer and criminal charges for the companion.

**Standard Trainer Permit (S.T.P)**

**Application for a S.T.P: **Applicants must be over 16 years of age and pass an 'Advanced Pokemon Health and Safety' exam, as well as complete the usual registration forms.

**Benefits of a S.T.P:** Allows a trainer over the age of 16 to enter any Sinnoh Pokemon League event. Also, gives an S.T.P trainer a 25% discount for any standard trainer's kit or Pokedex sales at any Poke-mart chain store.

**Requirements for keeping a S.T.P:** Trainers must re-register with the League once every five years, as well as retake the 'Advanced Pokemon Health and Safety' exam.  
While it isn't exactly necessary to keep the licence, S.T.P trainers are advised to pay an annual fee of ¥3 000 to the League, as failure to do so will result in Pokemon Centres charging for their services* which can quickly end a trainer's career.  
*_Sinnoh does not provide free health care for pokemon or humans without this fee being payed, except in the case of wild pokemon._

**Other pokemon-related licences found only in Sinnoh:  
**S.C.J.D (Sinnoh Contest Judge Diploma) obtainable only at the Super Contest hall in Hearthome City.  
I.W.L (Iron island Warden Licence) obtainable at the Canalave Gym and the Iron Island preservation group building.

**Pokemon-related associations found only in Sinnoh:** The Canalave City research group, the Celestic Legend Watch, the Eon Rock fan-group, the Floaroma Honey Fund, Galactic Co (dedicated to creating renewable energy sources with the help of Pokemon), Hearthome City Shelter (dedicated to protecting humans and pokemon from domestic abuse), Iron Island Preservation Society (IPS), the Oreburg Mining Union, the Sandgem Research Institute, the Ribbon Syndicate, the Solaceon Farmers' Union, Snowpoint Temple Guards' association, the Underground Peace Society, and WAKE (a Pastora-based nature preservation group).

...

**Pokemon Handling Licences found in multiple Regions:**

**Multi-Handler Licence (MHL):**

**Application for a MHL:** Applicants must have at least 3 prior years experience in handling pokemon, at least three official gym badges or contest ribbons or a proven aptitude for handling pokemon (ie: Being a gym leader, being recommended by Gym leader or Day care centre, etc). All the necessary registration forms must also be filled out and the applicant must pass the 'International Advanced Pokemon Care' exam. Other conditions may also apply.

**Benefits of a MHL:** Allows a trainer to legally capture, carry and care for more than six pokemon at any one time* outside of the trainer's place of residence. Max number of pokemon varies from place to place but may be increased after a set number of years.

Is required for a number of well-paying Pokemon related professions and is good on a resume.  
*_MHL trainers are still only permitted to use six pokemon per battle though._

**Requirements for keeping a MHL:** MHL trainers are required to re-register with Pokemon League annually and take their pokemon to a Pokemon Centre every two months for routine check-ups.

**Extra:** The M.H.L licence is recognised and valid in all regions except Orre, which has implemented rigorous importation laws regarding pokemon since the discovery their own indigenous population four years ago. Special permits that act as a MHL can be obtained there however.

**Ethical Pokemon Researcher Certificate (E.P.R.C):**

**Application for an E.P.R.C:** Research centres applying for an E.P.R.C must have each faculty member fill out a number of registration forms and all must have studied a pokemon related course in University or worked with part of a League authorised Pokemon research group previously for a least four years. All faculty members must also have the appropriate degrees and qualifications necessary for their individual professions, and strong views on the humane treatment of pokemon.

The faculty itself is required to have at least one working video camera to monitor any experiments conducted and an independent overseer ready to run spot checks on the lab and the condition of its pokemon at any time.

The faculty's basic procedures will be monitored, and background checks will be done on any faculty member who routinely comes into contact with the faculty.

**Benefits of an E.P.R.C:** A necessary qualification for a faculty to become a League sanctioned. The faculty will also receive government funding for League approved projects and be listed on the 'Official Pokemon League Research Institutes' list.

For those that work for at such a faculty, it can serve as a great recommendation for a number of well paying professions in any region.

**Requirements for keeping an E.P.R.C:** Any research faculty in the Asia-Pacific area that works with pokemon are required by law to video monitor any and all experiments performed directly on or by pokemon to insure no pokemon rights are being abused, as well as have an overseer ready to perform a random spot check at any time.

Faculties owning an E.P.R.C have more obligations: They are required at the beginning and end of each business year to send detailed reports on their lab's current and proposed future areas of study to the League for approval and authorisation. R.P.R.C faculties must also insure that anyone they associate with complies with standard League procedures for treating their pokemon humanly.

Significant failure to comply with these conditions will result, not only in the immediate revoking of the E.P.R.C from the faculty but criminal charges for those responsible; some of which may carry jail time.

**Extra:** The E.P.R.C was introduced only seven years ago, after the infamous Team Rocket Saffron takeover incident accidently uncovered massive corruption within SILPH Co Pokemon Studies Department_**(1)**_, which at the time was the largest faculty researching pokemon in Kanto.

When the full extent of the corruption was brought to light, a group of researchers lead by Professor Oak and members of the International Pokemon League Association (IPLA) publically denounced the scientists involved and organised the creation and enforcement of international pokemon rights laws, violations of which now carry punishments from anywhere between three years community service, to a maximum sentence of nine years jail time. In Orre the maximum sentence is the death penalty.

Please note that an E.P.R.L is not required for researchers who only use pokemon to assist them using their powers or special skill. The licence used for them is the moderately less restrictive P.A.C and is used by many companies that require the use of pokemon. The famous 'PC storage system' designer Bill Gates uses this licence.

_**(1)**_ _See 'Illegal use of Pokemon'_

**Other pokemon-related licences found in multiple regions:**  
P.A.C (Pokemon Assistant's Certificate) obtainable across all of the Asia Pacific and in South-East Orre.  
P.C.L (Pokemon Carers Licence) obtainable across the Asia Pacific. Necessary for any pokemon health related career.  
P.C.C (Pokemon Citizenship Certificate)  
P.F.L (Pokemon Farming Licence) obtainable across the Asia Pacific.  
P.M.H.A.D (Pokemon Mental Health Assessors Degree) obtainable in Johto, Kanto and Sinnoh.

**Pokemon-related associations found in multiple regions:** The Camper's Association, the Certified Challenger's Association, the Contest Society, DexHolders (a group that aids any pokemon-related field and seeks to uncover corruption), Green Peace, the International Aeronautics and Space Administration (IASA), INTERPOL, the International Pokemon League Association, the International Rescue Services (IRS), PC Storage Moderators, the Pokemon for Clean Transport Association (PCTA), the Pokemon fan club, Pokemon Farmer's Association, the Pokemon for Human health Society (PHS), POKE-Mart, the Thinkers Not Food Society(TNFS), the Traditional Pokeball Makers Guild, and SAVIOURS (a group dedicated to the equal rights of pokemon).

...

EDIT: References are currently being compiled. Please check _Incomplete Archive._  
...

_This page was written and compiled by Kajiro Heki, Micheal Licencia and Raphael Loi as part of an essay for Celadon University. If you have any questions or complaints about this page please contact the Celadon University page Help Desk and we shall do our best to assist you.  
_

_**Author's note:**__** YAY! It's done! Next chapter will most likely be about pokemon world history, but it really depends on what I feel like writing.**_

_**Anyway, please review if you enjoyed all my techno-babble... Actually review regardless of your opinion I'd love to hear what you guys have to say. I'd also really like some suggestions of a good Poke-verse topic to write about, though I promise I'll try to come up with plenty of my own.**_

_**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy my take on how the (known) pokemon world might work~ X3**_


	3. Speculation article: Ditto

_**Author's note:**__** It's been a while (understatement) but here's a random article, this time on a pokemon that has bothered me for many, many years. Most of the things in this fic are theories I've thought up and plot ideas I've considered mentioning in ToaNL but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Please give me some feedback on some of these ideas and feel free to use any of these within your own pokemon fics.**_

_**Summary: **__A Study of Pokémon Training__ by Celadon University.  
Summary: A comprehensive look at the world of Pokémon training within Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh (Asia-pacific region) and the laws, history and beliefs surrounding it. An on-going study by the collective student body of Celadon University._

**Speculation article: Ditto.**

Of all documented species the Ditto is probably the most baffling pokemon to modern science. How Ditto can melt down their own bodies and reshape them into genetically identical copies of virtually anything living without altering their individual behaviour, why they appear not to age or sustain any kind of permanent injury, why after a number of years captured Ditto may disappear never to be seen again, and why they have become more common over the last few decades are mysteries that Pokemon experts around the world consider as important as documenting a Legendary Pokemon live in the flesh.

This article lists what is known about the species and contemporary theories in the scientific community regarding the species' nature.

...

**Appearance:**

In its natural state a Ditto resembles a small blob of pink liquid with two black dots resembling eyes and a line-like mouth on its front. However to encounter a Ditto in its natural state is quite rare and most are encountered while transformed into other pokemon. Shiny Ditto are blue instead of the standard pink but do not show their alternate colouration when transformed, resulting in some extremely lucky catches by young trainers.

When transforming from memory Ditto have a tendency to forget details, and encounters with any kind of pokemon or animal with unusual facial features, such as button like eyes, a strangely thin mouth or pink where no pink should be are often clues that there is a Ditto in your midst.

Ditto in their natural state, due to their lack of bones and internal organs, are often described as feeling 'squishy' when held. When healthy, a Ditto's skin should feel slightly moist to the touch*.  
_*If the skin is extremely wet or feels dry and scratchy for more than a few days the Ditto could be showing signs of acute hyponatremia or dehydration and should be taken to a pokemon centre as soon as possible._

Infant/newly hatched Ditto which are extremely rare, are often described as resembling a mix of egg white and watery red liquid held together with a thin colourless film. At this stage in development Ditto cannot do anything on their own other than wiggle violently and generally lack the 'smiley face' older Ditto are so famous for. This is the only stage of development that a Ditto appears any different from the others and is thus far less recognisable.

**Behaviour.**

Ditto due to being rare and being unreliable in both battles and contests, are not often used by trainers and thus do not have many behavioural traits that have been proven to be universal among the species. However something all trainers who own Ditto seem to agree on is that in their natural form they are unusually docile compared to other pokemon and often try to avoid any kind of physical contact with humans or other pokemon unless first coping their form.

One theory as to why they act like this is that it is a defence mechanism; by first transforming into what the other creature is, the Ditto is significantly less likely to be eaten or attacked, and will be more able to avoid harm from the other's attacks. However when it does this even with pokemon like Aggron or Snorlax, which are fiercely territorial and aggressive towards members of their own species, the Ditto's transforming habit quickly becomes a double edged sword that can easily result in death.

Perhaps to combat this, Ditto almost always transform into an opposite gendered clone of the creature they copy, which can result in things that clearly do not form in nature such female Taros or male Chansey. To make it even stranger, after transforming into a pokemon, the same Ditto will act as if attract was used on it, trailing after the other pokemon submissively and whenever attention is brought onto it, displaying various types of counting behaviour common to the other pokemon's species; leading some researchers to question whether or not Ditto may in fact be nature's equivalent to a prostitute, offering to breed and produce young in return for not being harmed.

On the other hand Ditto transformed into humans tend to act far more awkwardly, struggling to get their new voice boxes to work and bending their knees slightly as their walk. Ditto who assume human form regularly can adapt to it but still often have trouble with their speech patterns, find it difficult to remember anything longer than a few sentences at a time and in general seem prefer pokemon form. A few that enjoy taking human form and mimicking our behaviour have been found, but the odds of a Ditto successfully imitating a human well enough to fit into our society are astronomically low.

A trait that seems to develop only as a Ditto gets older is the tendency to disappear for longer and longer periods of time. Trainers who have owned Ditto for twenty years or more often complain of their pokemon disappearing suddenly only to appear weeks or even months later looking exhausted. In some cases the Ditto disappear permanently, often giving no warning of departure.

Theories as to why they do this vary greatly but most behavioural experts liken such disappearances to those of elderly cats, distancing themselves from their humans as they feel their shorter life spans catching up with them. Ditto experts on the other hand often discredit such theories, pointing out that given how a Ditto constantly remakes its own cell structure it's unlikely a Ditto would have a life span shorter than anything other than a legendary. As one Ditto researcher and clone specialist, the late Dr Tenma Fuji put it 'Ditto are the closest things this world has to a genuinely immortal species'.  
_Tenma later went on to unearth one of the first known Mew fossils and using his knowledge of how a Ditto recreates its cells, refined the art of single cell cloning to the point where he ended up creating an entirely new species of pokemon, an action that made him both a pioneer of the subject and eventually resulted in his unfortunate death._

**Diet.**

A Ditto in captivity will usually eat whatever is given to it, as the ability to transform its stomach and the digestive enzymes inside allow it to break down whatever material it ingests. Some have theorised that Ditto could also survive by using photosynthesis while transformed into plant pokemon but most tests regarding this have been inconclusive and attempts to push the study further have been banned by various pokemon rights activists from across the world.

However to maintain a Ditto's health and improve its transforming abilities most Pokemon breeders and dieticians recommend a mix of pureed vegetation, fruits and meats, with a side dish of gelatine mixed with water every meal, since Ditto can easily become dehydrated by constant transforming and their ability to digest any kind of food will weaken as a result. Conversely, nothing but watery foods without enough sodium can result in Ditto becoming bloated and developing hyponatremia which can make transforming dangerous.

In cases where a Ditto is transformed into another pokemon its feed should match that of the pokemon it is transformed into, as it is unhealthy for a Ditto to attempt transforming one part of its body separately from the rest. Ditto fed the wrong kinds of food in this state can become seriously ill-nourished and sick; in rare cases this can even result in death.

Infant Ditto (before they begin to resemble their more mature form) cannot produce digestive enzymes and must be fed through regurgitation until they to learn how to create their own.

**Reproduction:**

Ditto will breed with almost any Pokemon regardless of any gender, species or type. Despite this, only one if any, of the hundred or so eggs a Ditto will lay over the course of its life span will hatch into other Ditto; instead the eggs will hatch into pokemon almost genetically identical to their other parent, proving that nature perfected cloning well before science could even start.

Why then is the Ditto population rising? One theory is de-evolution.

Proposed by Professor Elm as part of his Branch Evolution thesis at the Pokemon Researcher World Summit 1998, Elm proposed that Ditto were in fact a 'default' evolution common to all breeds of pokemon; a back up assumed when an evolving pokemon's body de-stabilised during the metamorphous stage. By having the Ditto form available, Elm argued, when a pokemon was unable to complete its evolution it could avoid death or serious injury by instead taking the Ditto form, which has no limbs or internal organs that can be damaged in the process.

While the main thesis itself was eventually discarded and forgotten by the scientific community at large, Elm's default evolution theory has become well known and is considered by many on this side of Pacific as fact. Elm himself has stated that the theory is unproven but given the amount of surveys and studies he's done on the topic it may not be that long before he announces his findings publically.

One study that seems to contradict Elm's theory is the Unova Pokemon Census organised by Professor Cedric Juniper. Conducted from 1974 to 2006, the region wide census was endorsed by Unovan Government for the purpose of confirming the number of pokemon living with people in the region, the variety of pokemon owned, how often the pokemon bred, were released, died, etc. What the survey inadvertently found was that pokemon eggs containing infant Ditto occurred across the region, often with neither of the Ditto's parents being Ditto themselves.  
While the rate 'Ditto eggs' occurring across the region was incredibly low (1 in 30000 before 1994; afterwards the number rose to 1 in 12000) the number was high enough to prove that Ditto do in fact hatch from pokemon eggs instead of splitting into two identical selves as was once thought.

Since it is virtually impossible to determine what kind of pokemon egg may hatch into a Ditto as opposed to another pokemon (findings show that a Ditto parent doesn't seem to be necessary) few Ditto have been recorded hatching; though firsthand accounts are becoming more common as more people learn the difference between an infant Ditto and the insides of a broken egg.  
_As Ditto appear to hatch from any kind of pokemon egg with no regard to what the parents are, it is believed a fairly large number of Ditto perish at this stage due to their parents not realising they are alive or choosing to abandon them._

As for why Ditto eggs occur, some researchers have theorised that any pokemon has the potential to lay produce one as Ditto are a mutation in the species, while some others insist that Ditto are genetic throwbacks to Mew, thus explaining why the two share so many common features in mythology and profile.

Professor Rowan who has written a number of papers about the likelihood of Pokemon sharing common pre-evolution while in the egg, has made comment that Ditto fits all of the necessary criteria such a shared pre-evolution would require; however when asked about the topic during his interview on Jubilife TV's Pokemon Variety Hour, Rowan stated he had yet to conduct enough research to come to any conclusions.

**Other Studies involving Ditto:**

Professor Rowan who has written a number of papers about the likelihood of Pokemon sharing common pre-evolution while in the egg, has made comment that Ditto fits all of the necessary criteria such a shared pre-evolution would require; however when asked about the topic during his interview on Jubilife TV's Pokemon Variety Hour, Rowan stated he had yet to conduct enough research to come to any conclusions.

In a thesis regarding Pokemon mutation presented by Gary Oak, a new up-and-coming expert in the fields of Pokemon Genetics, History and Mutation, during the 2005 Kan-Jo League research summit, a side note regarding the Ditto used as a research aide mentions that after transforming near constantly into the Aerodactyl clone that the test was monitoring, during the five months the tests were performed the Ditto in question began to slowly develop the beginnings of fixed muscular system as well as what appeared to be a non-functioning kidney and liver. During this time the Ditto is noted to have been unusually agitated, to the point where when there was a break in the tests the Ditto took the chance to disappear for several days.  
When asked if he believed that the mutation was the reason for the Ditto's unusual behaviour Gary Oak commented, that while both things had occurred at roughly the same time, it was more likely the increased workload had began to stress the Ditto out. He also noted that if the muscular system and organs did not disappear in the next few months and continued to grow as they had been doing, that he and his colleges would make the study of Ditto mutation their next big project.

...

EDIT: References are currently being compiled. Please check _Incomplete Archive._  
...

_This article was written by Kirby Kagami as part of the Study of Pokemon Training, a project organised by members of Celadon University to write comprehensive articles on Pokemon Training and anything related to it within the Asia-Pacific region._

_**I think... That's it. Not moore... *Has writing fatigue***_

_**For those of you wondering why I did this ridiculously long babble on nothing but Ditto, well, I found this lovely addictive thing called the TvTropes fanon Pokedex on the net a while back, began to read and was instantly hooked... Until I realised how strangely small the Ditto section was (which should really be the largest one saying 'I DON'T KNOW 'K?').  
Indignant and bubbling away with half a billion ideas on how bloody Ditto work (none of which make much sense because I know very little about biology) I began to type my ideas down and this, ladies and gentlemen, is the result.**_

_**Anyway, hope you all liked the ideas I threw out there, along with the many references to certain pokemon professors... I think I'm going to collapse now.**_

_**Ps: Would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and any ideas you think I should try working on~ Just please, no pokemon comparison or 'is this true' stuff. I need things I can babble a whole chapter about.  
Again, I love you all and I can't wait to hear from you~ 3**_


End file.
